


and I’m sitting here wearing the weight of the world

by Rachaelizame



Series: oh please, daddy, please [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, Okay so I did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: After Satine’s death, Obi-Wan finds something surprising.





	and I’m sitting here wearing the weight of the world

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s another kidfic. This one is almost completed though. Title from Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.

The saber flashed through her body, and that was it. Grief threatened to drown him and he struggled to rise above it. He rushed to her side, gasping her name and reaching to cradle her in his arms.

She reached up a hand to touch his cheek and he leaned into it, letting his eyes fall closed, then opening them again.

“Remember, my dear, Obi-Wan… I have loved you always… I always will.”

And thus, she was gone.

-

While Bo-Katan was taking him to a ship, she turned into a small building near the space dock.

“What is this?” Obi-Wan asked, barely caring to hear the answer, but aware he should probably question this strange move by Bo-Katan.

“A safe house.” Bo-Katan said quietly.

“Why?”

“Because of him.” Obi-Wan furrowed a brow about to ask who “he” was when he felt a Force signature that felt strangely familiar. He walked toward the door it hid behind, pulling it open to reveal Korkie Kryze and a small boy toddling around. Korkie’s eyes widened at the sight of him, but Obi-Wan had eyes only for the smaller boy.

“Who is he?” But he already suspected the answer.

“Yours. Satine was going to tell you, after the war, but…” Bo-Katan trailer off. “Anyway, he’s almost a year old next month.”

The boy fell then, surprise echoing into the Force just before the tears came out. Korkie stopped watching them and went to soothe the boy, who quickly stopped crying, then turned to face Obi-Wan.

“And what good is telling me now?” Obi-Wan demanded, more anger seeping into the words than he intended. Have to get that under control.

“We can’t keep him safe, and anyway, this is likely the last chance we’d get to tell you.”

Korkie stood then, handing the boy over to Obi-Wan. The boy fussed, and Korkie murmured gently to him.

“There, there, Micha. It’s fine. It’s just your dad.”

Obi-Wan flinched violently at the words, which luckily didn’t seem to startle Micha, who was halfway into his arms by that point.

“What am I supposed to do with him?”

“Whatever you want,” Bo-Katan said. A glimmer of a threat entered her voice then. “But don’t hurt him.”

“I…” he wanted to say he would never hurt his own child, but while that was true in a physical sense, would he be capable of caring for his emotional needs? Children so small had so many emotional needs, and he… he wasn’t sure what his emotional state would be after he dealt with the death of his beloved. It was entirely possible that he would hurt him, even if not intentionally.

“I’ll make sure he’s safe.” He said instead, shifting Micha in his arms and following Bo-Kanan to a ship.

-

When he arrived back at the Jedi Temple, he didn’t report to the Council immediately. Instead he headed for the crèche, handing over Micha, who he introduced as Micha Kenobi- as Kryze tied him back too closely to the Mandalorian Ducal throne, as much as he would have liked to distance himself from the child for the child’s sake.

Then he went to the Council.

-

In the next few days, he caught more than a few looks being directed his way, as news and rumors spread about the boy. Quinlan dragged him to his apartment and sat him down one day to have a drink and talk. Obi-Wan knew he meant well, but he refused to speak about her death or of the child for fear of an unbecoming reaction or even an outright breakdown. Finally Quin gave up, smacking him on the shoulder in a familIar gesture and bidding him goodbye.

Anakin pestered him for answers constantly and looked at him in concern when he thought he wasn’t looking. Worse, there was a hint of disgust in his eyes at times. Obi-Wan thought he knew why. It all came back to Micha. He occasionally caught thoughts across the bond relating to the two of them. Anakin couldn’t understand how Obi-Wan could just give up his son. Anakin knew the Jedi would take care of them, but he was always someone who had longed for a family, and the idea that someone could give up that chance seemed to confuse him. Obi-Wan feared it would further break down their relationship.

But he simply couldn’t just keep Micha. For one, he wouldn’t be safe with him. Maul was still out there and clearly determined to destroy his life. Obi-Wan couldn’t protect him on his own. Second, he didn’t know the first thing about taking care of a child. Finally, he wasn’t sure he was emotionally capable of caring for Micha right now, what with the loss of Satine.

So overall, things were going quite badly for him. Strangely though, every time he thought he was about to get overwhelmed, he felt a surge of happiness and peace. He wondered for days what it was until finally he caught a stray thought that wasn’t his, and realized.

He’d accidentally formed a bond with Micha.


End file.
